


Stretch

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom mentions the idea of getting his ear pierced.. the conversation quickly turns dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 6th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. Prompt: Earring

 

“You want an earring?” Bill mocked amusingly after Tom mentioned the idea of getting his ear pierced.

 

Tom scoffed. “Of course not, I want a stretcher.”

 

“There are numerous things which would look good -even _awesome_ \- stretched. Your ear ain't one of them.”

 

“My ass is?” Tom teased.

 

“Mine does, yours probably does too,” Bill admitted.

 

“How do you know how your ass looks stretched?” Tom questioned.

 

“How do you think?” Bill sarcastically questioned.

 

“Mirror?” Tom asked.

 

“Hmm,” Bill nodded once with an arched eyebrow.

 

“You been fingering yourself in front of a mirror thinking about my ass,” Tom observed. 

 

"Earlier today," Bill confirmed.

 

“And when you were wanking earlier today, stretching your ass and thinking about my ass being stretched, in your mind's eye, was my ass filled with my fingers or yours?” Tom questioned.

 

Bill smiles provocatively, runs the top ball of his tongue piercing against his lower lip. “Both.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures last longer that seeing yourself in a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 27th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“It's not just fingers our asses look good stretched around.”

 

“Each other's cocks?” Bill suggests.

 

“Phwoar,” Tom smirks. “Without a doubt,” Tom concedes.

 

“You actually been playing with yourself?” Bill asks.

 

Tom nods in response and takes out his phone.

 

“You have pictures,” Bill realizes.

 

“They last longer that seeing yourself in a mirror.”

 

“You took pictures of yourself like that?” Bill asks with a shocked face.

 

“Only of my ass,” Tom defends.

 

“What if people get a hold of your phone?” Bill argues.

 

“They're not on my phone,” Tom answers.

 

“They're online?” Bill asks after he sneaks a look at Tom's phone. “Are you crazy?” Bill shrills. “That can be tracked to you!”

 

“I had someone else post them for me. Untraceable,” Tom smiles. “Chillax baby bro.”

 

“You're crazy,” Bill argues.

 

“I pass it off to Andreas and he passes it on to one of his friends who is a computer Wiz,” Tom explains.

 

“You're _still_ doing it?” Bill huffs. “Just show me,” Bill says but doesn't actually wait. “You been using toys?” he asks while Tom fiddles with his phone.

 

“You been able to get your hands on them?” Tom asks with curiosity.

 

“No,” Bill pouts.

 

“Me neither,” Tom pouts in an identical manner. “I've had to make do.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bill asks, clearly interested.

 

“Hmm,” Tom agrees.

 

“What with?” Bill runs his tongue over his lip, waiting even as several scenarios run through his mind.

 

“Here,” Tom says as he holds out his phone to Bill.

 

“Tumblr, Tom?” Bill asks with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Untraceable,” Tom repeats.

 

“Except it will show up on your history.”

 

“Don't you worry.”

 

“Except I do, coz-ah,” Bill sighs. “That's a pretty sight.”

 

“Which one?” Tom leans over until his side is flush against Bill's and he too can see the phone's screen. “Ah yes, pretty awesome sight indeed.” It's one of the first pictures that had been posted, Tom's rim stretched around three slick fingers and one of his ass cheeks looking red from where he'd been holding himself open before using the same hand to take the picture. “You just wait until you get to the pictures with the can...” Tom comments.

 

“Can?” Bill asks as he looks at Tom sideways. “As in drinks can?”

 

Tom taps Bill's nose, “You just have to wait and see. Scroll,” Tom eagerly instructs.

 

 


End file.
